Little Shadow
by Fanlady
Summary: Kaizo mengamati sosok yang tampak begitu kecil dan rapuh itu, seperti bayang-bayang yang hampir melebur ditelan kegelapan. "Mulai hari ini ... namamu adalah Fang."/bro!KaiFang. #HBDOurPrivateShadow


Kaizo merapatkan syal yang melilit di lehernya. Kabut putih menguar dari celah bibir pucatnya yang sedikit terbuka sementara ia menapak jalanan kota yang tertimbun salju abu-abu. Tak ada sosok lain yang tampak di antara puing bangunan yang telah nyaris sepenuhnya lapuk termakan cuaca. Hanya suara tapak _boots_ Kaizo yang menyentuh aspal yang mengisi kesunyian tak wajar yang melingkupi kota.

Kaizo menengadah sedikit untuk menatap butiran putih salju yang jatuh dalam gerakan lambat. Langit ungu yang membentang di atas kepalanya tersaput lapisan kabut semerah darah yang semakin lama semakin terlihat pekat dan menutupi satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang mereka miliki. Planet ini benar-benar sudah sekarat.

Gerakan kecil yang melintas di sudut matanya membuat Kaizo sigap menoleh. ia memicingkan mata di antara puing-puing dengan tatapan waspada. Meski kedua tangannya penuh memegang dua plastik bungkusan berisi obat titipan sang ibu, Kaizo bersiap menghunuskan pedang yang disimpan di balik ikat pinggangnya kapan saja.

Seekor kucing hitam mengintip dari balik tumpukan kayu lapuk, menatap Kaizo dengan sepasang manik merah yang menyorot tajam.

Kaizo sedikit menurunkan kewaspadaannya dan balas memandang kucing itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ia hampir tak pernah melihat satupun hewan yang masih bertahan hidup setelah kekacauan yang menghancurkan sebagian besar planet ini dan para penghuninya. Meski kucing satu ini juga tak terlihat dalam kondisi baik, dan sepertinya nyaris sekarat.

Hati-hati, Kaizo melangkah mendekat. Ia mengulurkan tangan perlahan dan sang kucing menggeram rendah. Sebelum Kaizo sempat mencapai kucing itu, sebuah gerakan lain tertangkap matanya.

Kaizo dengan sigap menarik keluar pedang, saat tubuhnya mendadak saja terhempas oleh tubrukan keras dari belakang. Ia berguling dan secepat kilat menghunuskan pedang. Gerakannya terhenti mendapati sosok penyerangnya ternyata seorang anak kecil. Umurnya mungkin tak lebih dari 6 atau 7 tahun, dengan sepasang netra _violet_ bundar dan rambut senada yang mencuat di beberapa sisi.

Anak itu menggeram pada ujung pedang Kaizo yang diarahkan tepat ke lehernya. Ia merangkak mundur dengan hati-hati tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pedang Kaizo. Tatapannya lalu beralih pada bungkusan plastik milik Kaizo yang isinya kini berceceran setelah ia jatuh terhempas tadi.

"Itu bukan makanan," kata Kaizo, yang bisa menebak isi pikiran anak itu dari tatapan yang tersorot di iris _violet_ nya.

Anak laki-laki itu beralih kembali memandang Kaizo yang tengah menarik diri bangkit seraya menyimpan kembali pedangnya. Ia lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suara geraman rendah saat Kaizo berjalan mendekat.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Kaizo. Ia berhenti beberapa langkah di depan bocah itu untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada serangan lagi. "Aku punya banyak makanan di tempatku, jika kau mau ikut."

Kaizo tak yakin apa anak itu mengerti apa yang diucapkannya karena tak ada reaksi apapun yang tampak dari wajah lusuhnya. Ia mencoba mengulurkan tangan, tapi sosok mungil itu langsung menyeret diri menjauh darinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku punya makanan," Kaizo mengulangi, sedikit lebih keras dan lambat, berharap anak itu bisa mengerti ucapannya. Ia bahkan membuat gerakan isyarat dengan tangannya agar lebih mudah dipahami. "Makanan, untuk dimakan. Kau mau?"

Tampaknya usaha Kaizo berhasil. Netra _violet_ itu tak lagi menatapnya tajam dan justru sedikit melebar ingin tahu. Kaizo melangkah sedikit lebih dekat dan berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan diri dengan anak itu.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Anak itu mengangguk dan Kaizo menghela napas lega. Kaizo memandangi pakaian lusuh yang dipakai bocah laki-laki itu dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa bertahan di tengah cuaca dingin yang menggigit ini. Ia melepas syalnya dan hendak memakaikannya pada anak itu, tapi Kaizo justru mendapat satu gigitan keras di pergelangan tangannya.

Kaizo mengaduh dan menarik kembali tangannya. sepertinya niatnya memakaikan syal disalahartikan sebagai tindakan penyerangan. Apa anak itu berpikir Kaizo akan mencekiknya dengan syal?

"Kau punya gigi yang tajam," komentar Kaizo, mengamati bekas gigitan di tangannya yang perlahan mengalirkan darah. Ia meraih kantung plastik yang tadi dibawanya dan mencari-cari alkohol dan kain kasa untuk membersihkan lukanya. "Siapa namamu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Anak itu hanya diam mengawasi Kaizo yang mulai mengobati luka bekas gigitan yang disebabkannya.

"Kau tidak punya nama?" Kaizo meliriknya sekilas. Masih tak ada sahutan. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya apa anak itu memang tidak bisa bicara. "Apa kau mengerti ucapanku? Kau bisa bicara?"

Anak itu tetap tak bereaksi dan hanya mengawasi Kaizo dalam diam. Kaizo menghela napas panjang. Ia selesai membalut perban di pergelangan tangannya dan mulai membereskan kembali barang-barangnya yang berceceran.

"Kau harus mempunyai nama supaya aku tahu harus memanggilmu dengan apa," ucap Kaizo. Ia melirik perban yang menutupi bekas gigitan di tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau ... Fang? Kau keberatan kalau aku memanggilmu Fang?"

Sepasang iris violet itu berkedip beberapa kali, tampak berusaha mencerna ucapan Kaizo. Ia akhirnya membuka mulut dan berucap lirih, "Pang."

"Ya, Fang. Kau suka nama itu?" Kaizo sedikit tersenyum. Setidaknya ia tahu anak itu bisa mengerti sedikit ucapannya.

"Pang," sosok kecil itu kembali berucap pelan dan mengangguk-angguk. "Pang."

Kaizo mendekat hati-hati dan kali ini berhasil memakaikan syalnya tanpa mendapat gigitan menyakitkan, meski Fang masih tampak waspada dan terus mengawasi setiap gerakan Kaizo.

"Benar." Kaizo menatap sosok di hadapannya yang tampak begitu kecil dan rapuh. Seperti bayang-bayang yang hampir melebur ditelan kegelapan pekat. "Mulai hari ini ... namamu adalah Fang."

.

.

.

" **Little Shadow** "

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : **BoBoiBoy © Monsta**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning (s) : bro!KaiFang, headcanon, OOC mungkin?

.

.

.

"Ini, makanlah."

Kaizo menyerahkan semangkuk bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap pada Fang. Ia baru saja selesai mengganti baju anak itu. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk melakukannya, karena Fang selalu menggeram dan mendesis setiap kali Kaizo coba mendekat. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menggigit Kaizo lagi, tapi pemuda itu sudah bisa menghindar dengan mudah setelah pengalaman gigitan pertamanya. Fang kini memakai kaus bersih yang seukuran dengan badannya, pemberian ibu Kaizo.

Fang menatap bubur yang disodorkan Kaizo tanpa berniat menyentuhnya. Ia lalu mendongak dan memandang Kaizo penuh tanya.

"Ini makanan untukmu," ucap Kaizo. "Makanlah. Kau lapar, 'kan?"

Fang masih menatap Kaizo, kemudian kembali menunduk ke arah buburnya. Hati-hati ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil mangkuk itu dari Kaizo dengan tangan bergetar.

"Hati-hati, buburnya masih panas," kata Kaizo memperingatkan.

"Bu-bur ...?" Fang bertanya bingung.

"Iya, ini namanya bubur. Kau belum pernah makan?" Kaizo berbicara dengan lambat agar Fang lebih mudah mencerna kata-katanya.

Fang menggeleng kecil. Ia mendekatkan mangkuk itu ke mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidah untuk mencicipi.

"Fang, cara makannya bukan seperti itu. Ada sendok—" Kaizo membelalak kaget saat Fang mendadak melempar mangkuk bubur ke arahnya. Beruntung ia sigap menghindar, dan mangkuk itupun jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi derak keras. Pecahan mangkuk dan tumpahan bubur segera saja mengotori lantai ubin yang berkilat tanpa debu.

"Fang! Kenapa kau melempar mangkuknya!?" bentak Kaizo setelah rasa terkejutnya memudar.

Fang berjengit mendengar suara keras Kaizo dan segera saja mundur menjauh dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Sepasang _violet_ nya menyipit penuh kewaspadaan seolah menunggu Kaizo untuk menyerangnya kapan saja.

Kaizo menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Ia menatap sosok kecil Fang yang meringkuk ketakutan di sudut kamarnya dan sedikit menyesal telah membentak anak itu. Kaizo membungkuk dan dengan hati-hati mulai membersihkan tumpahan bubur di lantai dan juga menyingkirkan kepingan mangkuk yang pecah.

"Kau melemparnya karena panas, ya?" tanya Kaizo dengan suara pelan. Ia melirik Fang yang masih tampak ketakutan. "Sudah kubilang kau harus hati-hati. Makanan panas bisa membakar lidahmu, jadi kau harus meniupnya dulu sebelum dimasukkan ke mulut."

Kaizo meninggalkan Fang sejenak untuk mengambil pel dan membuang pecahan mangkuk yang sudah dikumpulkannya. Saat ia kembali, Fang tengah bersimpuh di depan tumpahan bubur dan berusaha menjilati ceceran di lantai.

"Fang!"

Fang terlonjak saat lagi-lagi mendengar suara keras Kaizo. Ia tampak terkejut saat Kaizo mendadak mengangkat tubuh kurusnya dan mendudukkannya di tepi kasur.

"Dengar, Fang," Kaizo berjongkok di hadapan bocah itu dan menatap lurus sepasang netra _violet_ nya. "Kau tidak boleh makan makanan yang sudah jatuh. Itu kotor, bisa membuatmu sakit. Kau mengerti?"

Fang mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali berusaha memahami kata-kata Kaizo sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Bagus. Sekarang kau diam dulu di sini sementara aku membersihkannya. Setelah ini aku akan membawakanmu makanan lain, oke?"

Fang kembali mengangguk. Ia menuruti perintah Kaizo dan duduk diam di tempatnya sembari tetap mengawasi setiap hal yang dilakukan Kaizo. Saat Kaizo hendak kembali keluar, Fang bergegas melompat turun dan menarik ujung kemeja yang dipakai Kaizo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kaizo, menatap Fang sedikit heran. Fang terus menarik-narik ujung pakaiannya dan menunjuk ke luar. "Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Fang mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Pang ... ikut ..." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Baiklah," ujar Kaizo akhirnya. Ia membiarkan Fang tetap berpegangan erat pada ujung bajunya, kemudian berjalan pergi beriringan untuk mengambil makanan lain.

.

.

.

"Fang. Kau harus bisa menyebutnya dengan benar, ayo. _**Fang**_. Cobalah."

Kaizo duduk bersila di depan Fang yang juga dalam posisi yang sama. Fang menatap Kaizo dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan, bingung. Piyama _penguin_ yang dipakai Fang membuat ekspresi bingungnya jadi tampak menggemaskan.

"Pang," ucapnya.

"Bukan Pang, tapi Fang. **F-A-N-G**. Fang. Ayolah, itu bukan nama yang sulit untuk diucapkan," kata Kaizo yang tampak sedikit frustasi setelah lebih dari setengah jam berusaha membuat Fang bisa menyebut namanya dengan benar.

"Pang," Fang berujar dengan wajah polos.

Kaizo mendesah pasrah. Ia mengacak rambut seraya menghela napas panjang. kaizo tak bisa begitu saja membentak Fang dan memaksanya mengingat semua hal dengan benar. Anak itu masih butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi kembali dengan hidupnya.

 _Ruby_ Kaizo lalu menatap Fang yang masih terlihat bingung dan juga sedikit takut. Apa anak ini masih belum terbiasa dengan keberadaannya?

"Kai," ucap Fang tiba-tiba.

"Kai?" Kaizo mengulang bingung.

Fang mengangguk. "Kai," ulangnya sambil mengangkat satu jari dan menunjuk ke arah Kaizo.

"Kau mencoba menyebut namaku?" tanya Kaizo. "Baiklah, kalau begitu coba sebutkan dengan benar. Kaizo."

"Kai," ucap Fang.

"Kai-zo. Dua suku kata, Fang. _**Kai-zo**_."

"Kai."

Helaan napas kembali lolos dari bibir Kaizo. Ia memandang Fang cukup lama dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap rambut anak itu. Fang sedikit berjengit karena sentuhannya, tapi ia tidak menolak.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh memanggilku Kai," kata Kaizo akhirnya. "Atau kau bisa memanggilku ... abang. Bagaimana?"

"A ...?" Fang menelengkan kepala bingung.

"Sepertinya kau memang belum bisa mengucapkan lebih dari satu suku kata, ya," desah Kaizo lirih. "Tidak apa. Aku akan mengajarimu lain kali."

Kaizo mengecek arlojinya dan sedikit terkejut mendapati waktu telah berlalu cepat sementara ia duduk bersama Fang. Ia bangkit dan berbicara tentang harus pergi ke suatu tempat pada Fang, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil. Setelah memastikan Fang mengerti pesannya untuk tetap di kamar dan tidak ke mana-mana, Kaizo pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan anak itu seorang diri. Tepat sebelum menutup pintu, ia mendengar satu bisikan lirih yang diucapkan Fang.

"A ... bang ..."

.

.

.

Kaizo mengawasi sekumpulan anak-anak yang tengah duduk melingkar di tengah ruangan dan tampak serius menyimak kata-kata seorang gadis muda yang menjadi tutor mereka hari ini. Fang duduk di antara anak-anak itu dan juga terlihat mendengarkan dengan tekun. Ia tetap tampak begitu kecil meski dikelilingi oleh anak-anak seusianya, dan ekspresinya juga jauh lebih serius dan muram daripada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Fang sudah mengalami banyak perkembangan."

Kaizo menoleh dan mendapati sosok seorang wanita yang baru saja berdiri di sebelahnya. Ia mengangguk kecil dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada anak-anak di dalam ruangan di balik pintu tempatnya berdiri.

"Ya. Dia sudah mau diajak berbaur dengan anak-anak lain sekarang," ujar Kaizo.

"Tapi anak itu masih tetap tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun kecuali denganmu," wanita itu ikut berujar.

Kaizo tidak menyangkal ucapan itu. Selama ini Fang memang tak pernah bisa lepas darinya. Ia menempel terus ke manapun Kaizo pergi, kecuali jika Kaizo menyuruhnya untuk tidak ikut dan harus menunggu. Fang menempel pada Kaizo seperti bayangan kecil yang selalu mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Bahkan ibu Kaizo yang terbiasa mengurus anak-anak seperti Fang, tak bisa menarik hati anak itu agar bisa terlepas dari Kaizo.

"Aku yakin Pang akan mulai belajar membuka diri setelah ini," kata Kaizo. "Mungkin dengan mengikuti sosialisasi seperti anak-anak lain, ia akan lebih terbuka dan mulai menerima orang lain sebagai temannya."

"Yah, semoga saja ..." wanita di sebelah Kaizo bergumam kecil. "Masih ada beberapa waktu sebelum anak-anak ini dibawa pergi."

Kaizo melirik ke sampingnya. "Jadi, sudah ditentukan? Mereka sudah menemukan planet yang layak untuk ditempati?"

"Ya. Sebagian besar orang-orang yang selamat sudah dipindahkan ke sana. Anak-anak ini akan diangkut oleh tim berikutnya yang hendak berangkat."

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka setelah tiba di sana? Mereka anak-anak yang sudah tak punya keluarga maupun kerabat. Siapa yang akan merawat mereka?"

"Mereka akan diserahkan pada pihak yang bertanggung jawab, sebelum akhirnya mendapat keluarga baru yang bersedia mengasuh mereka."

Kaizo tampak merenungi informasi itu. Netra _ruby_ -nya menatap lurus pada sosok Fang yang duduk tegak dan terus menyimak dengan fokus.

"Ibu ..." panggil Kaizo pelan.

"Ya?" wanita di sampingnya menoleh.

"Bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Kaizo.

"Ibu sudah tahu apa yang akan kau minta," wanita itu tersenyum tipis. "Tapi apa kau yakin, Kaizo? Kau sudah mendapat panggilan untuk mengikuti tes menjadi prajurit TAPOPS. Jika kau bersikeras membawa anak itu—"

"Aku akan melatihnya," kata Kaizo tenang. "Dia juga akan menjadi seorang prajurit TAPOPS sepertiku."

"Dia masih anak-anak, Kaizo. Kau tak bisa memaksanya—"

"Ibu tidak perlu khawatir," Kaizo berujar tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Fang. "Aku akan memastikan Pang menjadi prajurit tangguh tak terkalahkan. Agar ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri ... dan orang-orang yang disayanginya."

.

.

.

"Abang, abang!"

Derap langkah Fang bergema di sepanjang lorong saat ia berlari dengan senyum sumringah menghampiri sosok Kaizo yang berdiri menunggunya.

"Lihat, Pang berhasil! Pang dapat nilai tertinggi dalam ujian tertulis dan praktek hari ini," ujar Fang gembira. "Minggu depan Pang akan dilantik sebagai anggota kadet baru TAPOPS!"

Kaizo mengamati hasil ujian Fang yang tertera di layar tablet di tangannya. "Hm, bagus," komentarnya singkat.

Senyum Fang memudar menyadari reaksi dingin dari Kaizo. Ia menundukkan wajah dan menatap sepatunya dalam diam.

"Temui aku di ruang kontrol nanti. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Kaizo. Ia menyerahkan kembali tabletnya pada Fang dan berlalu pergi. Baru saja berjalan dua langkah, Kaizo kembali menoleh dan menatap Fang yang masih menunduk. "Satu hal lagi, mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku kapten, Pang. Kau sudah menjadi anggota TAPOPS, jadi kau harus mengikuti aturannya."

"Ba-baik, ab—kapten," sahut Fang cepat. Ia mengangkat wajah dan membuat gerakan salut sembari mengawasi sosok Kaizo yang berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan bergabung dengan timku untuk menjalankan misi, Pang," kata Kaizo tenang. Ia mengamati reaksi Fang yang tampak terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Be-benarkah?" Fang melebarkan mata tak percaya "Aku bisa bergabung dengan tim abang?"

"Panggil aku kapten," kata Kaizo dingin.

"Ma-maafkan saya, kapten," Fang berujar cepat. Ia menggigit bibir gugup dan menundukkan kepal takut-takut.

"Ini adalah Letnan Lahap," Kaizo memperkenalkan sosok yang sejak tadi berdiri diam di sebelahnya. Fang menengadah dan beralih menatap Lahap. "Lahap juga anggota tim ini, jadi kau harus membiasakan diri dengannya."

"Baik, kapten," Fang mengangguk patuh. Ia membungkuk sedikit pada Lahap sambil mengenalkan diri. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Letnan Lahap. Nama saya Pang."

Lahap terkekeh. "Aku sudah mendengar banyak hal tentangmu, Pang," ujarnya. "Adik si kapten pemberontak legenda, eh? Aku berharap banyak darimu, Pang."

"A-ah, terima kasih," balas Fang kikuk.

Kaizo melirik Lahap yang balas menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Anak ini tidak terlihat terlalu meyakinkan, kapten. Anda yakin ingin mengajaknya masuk tim kita?" ujar Lahap dengan suara rendah.

"Jangan menilai sesuatu dari sampul luarnya, Lahap," kata Kaizo tenang. "Kau akan melihat sendiri kemampuannya nanti."

"Ya, baiklah. Aku tidak mungkin meragukan kemampuan penilaianmu, kapten," balas Lahap. "Lagipula dia bocah yang kau latih sendiri. Aku menunggu-nunggu untuk melihatnya unjuk kemampuan."

"Kau tidak akan menyesal."

Kaizo bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Fang. Anak itu tampak sedikit gentar mendapati Kaizo mendekat. Ia terlonjak saat Kaizo mengulurkan sesuatu padanya. Sebuah kacamata.

"Kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk membantu misimu nanti," kata Kaizo.

"Te-terima kasih, kapten," ucap Fang gugup. Ia langsung memakai kacamatanya dan mendongak. Netra _violet_ nya bertemu dengan sepasang _ruby_ milik Kaizo. Senyum samar terulas di bibir sang kapten.

"Selamat bergabung dengan tim ini, Private Pang."

.

.

.

fin

 _ **Author's Note**_ :

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfik buat ultah Fang yang sama sekali nggak ada unsur ultahnya! /ditabok

Ini sebenarnya ide fanfik lama buat event yang udah lama juga. Aku masih kepikiran pengen nulis ini, makanya kupake buat ultah Pang aja. Yah, jadinya nggak memuaskan kayak yang aku bayangin sih. Tapi setidaknya aku udah lega karena udah nuangin ini.

Aku dapat inspirasi buat nulis ini dari salah satu postingan di tumblr. Ada yang bikin ... semacam headcanon? Aku lupa sih .. Yang jelas ada yang berpendapat kalau Kaizo sama Fang itu mungkin bukan saudara kandung. Aku yang dari awal Kaizo muncul udah langsung yakin dia ada hubungan kerabat dengan Fang, nggak kepikiran soal ini sih. Tapi kayaknya kalau bikin ffnya bagus juga, jadilah begini :"D /heh

Ah, untuk scene di ending itu, ada yang ngerasa familiar, mungkin? Itu aku ngambil dari mini-komik yang dibikin kak Ain Lavendra (udah lama sih, tahun 2016 kayaknya). Coba deh, cek fbnya, nggak bakal nyesel xD

Terakhir, makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca cerita ini sampai akhir (dan juga seperti biasa, tambahan curhatan gajeku)! Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain waktu~


End file.
